1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle driving force suppression device for suppressing driving force when a vehicle starts to run, thus preventing an accident due to a driver's erroneous operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a vehicle such as an automobile starts to run, a driver may make a mistake such as confusing an acceleration pedal with a brake pedal, which causes a trouble. There have been proposed various techniques to ensure safety against driver's erroneous operations.
For example, Japanese Patent No. 4697486 discloses a technique for identifying an obstacle existing in a starting-off direction and detects, a predetermined erroneous start sign action made towards the object among the actions made by a driver. When the erroneous start sign action is detected, an erroneous start prevention output is performed to prevent the erroneous start.
When the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 4697486 is configured to support both of the forward and backward start of a vehicle, sensors for detecting an obstacle need to be installed at both of the front and the rear of the vehicle, and an erroneous operation is determined based on a profile uniquely predetermined on the basis of a relative speed and a distance from the obstacle. Therefore, a necessary operation may be falsely determined to be an erroneous operation, and this may unnecessarily limit the engine output, and may unnecessarily increase the deceleration force.